1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in high resolution display systems primarily based on relatively flat high resolution display panels and particularly gas plasma operated display panels. More particularly, the invention relates to a display system in the form of a digitally operated television system and which includes digital recording capability as well as a design for improved servicing.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Until recently, the art of broadcasting video displays primarily relied upon a raster pattern display screen with a plurality of guns located rearwardly of the screen projecting beams to the front of the screen. This type of display was used effectively and is still used effectively in radar systems and television sets and the like. More recently, there have been several improvements in display screens which rely upon light emitting diodes, such as LCD display screens, as well as other types of displays.
There had long been a desire for a relatively flat panel display screen, particularly for television systems. In the relatively recent past, that flat panel screen was actually made available by the development of a plasma operated screen. Even though the flat panel plasma operated display screen had been developed in the mid to late 1990's, it never really found its way into any television system until recently. It remained for the applicant to recognize the capability of using that plasma operated screen in a television system as embodied in the applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/447,728, filed May 28, 2003, for a High Resolution Computer Operated Digital Display System, as well as the earlier patent applications upon which it was based. Thus, it remained for the applicant to recognize a potential and way to use that plasma screen and digitally operated display system under computer control so that the computer controlled the X-Y display on the screen.
In the immediately described pending U.S. patent application filed by the applicant, there was no real detailed system described for recording capability using digital signal broadcasts. In relatively recent years, it has been found that broadcasting of digital television signals, or otherwise, signals which are processed entirely in digital format, provides a very effective display which was not otherwise available with analog format signals. In fact, at least in the United States, after a phase out period of time, it is mandated that digital signal broadcasting will be used in place of the analog signal broadcasting which is now in use. As a result, all conventional television systems after that date, will necessarily have to operate by receiving and recreating the video display from the digital signal. In the long run, the quality of the broadcast will be superior and the capability of providing interaction with that broadcast and with the signals displayed therefrom is also enhanced.
Also in the relatively recent past, television systems with analog signal displays have been provided with an analog signal recording capability. Thus, in many modern television systems, it is possible to find a video cassette recording system in the same set as the display screen. However, and heretofore, there has not been any display system in the form of a television set which also allows for digital recording of an input video signal. This is true whether or not the signal is a broadcast signal or one which is generated from an external source. In fact, there is no presently available system which allows for recording of a digital signal video display designed for consumer use capability.
The problems of operating a digital television system were described in my aforesaid co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/447,728, filed May 28, 2003. Among these problems were the fact that the plasma operated screens generated a large amount of heat which had to be dissipated and the fact that these types of display systems are used in a wide variety of environments which can range from relatively hot environments to fairly cold environments. The problems of effectively operating a digital television system with a digital recording capability is also even more pronounced when considering these other problems. However, the applicant did provide a way to provide a display system which would operate in the nature of a digitally operated television system and which also included capability of recording digital video signals.
In addition to the foregoing, and with plasma operated display screens, it is necessary to use a computer or sophisticated computer operated processor to produce the X-Y coordinate signal on the plasma operated screen. It again remained for the applicant to provide not only the display system, but the use of the same hardware to operate the plasma screen as well as to provide the digital recording capability.
In connection with the use of any computer system in a display system environment, given the fact that these systems are subject to some abuse, and they are used in a wide variety of environmental conditions, the components forming part of the computer system are sensitive and subject to malfunction. Particularly with large television systems, the weight is substantial and they are not capable of being readily moved for servicing. Hence, there was a need for some system to allow for servicing of a large display system without the need of transporting the entire system.